


It's fiction, Dean!

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: It's fiction, Dean! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother Feels, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, References to Canon, References to Fandom, References to a lot of episodes, Sam writing the Supernatural books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: "It's really weird that you called the main characters Sam and Dean.""They are us. Well, a weird version of us.""Very weird," Dean complained to his brother. "Have you ever considered talking to a shrink?"---A Human AU wherein Sam writes the 'Supernatural' books and discusses them with Dean.





	It's fiction, Dean!

## Prologue

Sam and Dean Winchester lived in Lawrence, Kansas their entire lives. At age 34, Sam finally allowed himself to take a break from his busy life as a lawyer. He took some time off from work and wrote down the stories that had occupied his mind for years. Whenever there was a quiet moment, he had dreamt about Sam and Dean, hunters of the _not natural_ and in the business of saving people.

In the following years whenever he finished a book, his brother Dean would be the first one to read it and Sam was eagerly waiting for his feedback. He put a lot of real-life details in his books: to honor the people he loved, to preserve funny moments or to deal with tragic losses and mistakes made along the way. Dean always supported Sam in his writing and became the biggest fan of the _Supernatural_ book series his brother created.

Sam and Dean frequently discussed the _Supernatural_ books. Here are some of their discussions, some profound, some less and some just plain silly.

* * *

## The First Book: The Woman in White

_[Sam's place]_

"It's really weird that you called the main characters Sam and Dean," Dean complained.

"They are us. Well, a weird version of us."

"Very weird. Have you ever considered talking to a shrink?"

"Why?" Sam was honestly confused.

"In the first chapter, you burn Mom on the ceiling."

Sam blushed and tried to find the right words. "I… It's just… fiction."

"Right. But why did I have to be the one diving head first into a muddy river?" Dean mumbled. Sam chuckled and got up from behind his desk to get the finished pages from the printer.

"Here," he handed several sheets to his brother, "That's the final chapter. Tell me what you think."

"Fine," Dean gave a fake sigh and started reading. "But maybe I'll need to see a shrink after this."

Sam smiled at this brother and resumed typing on his computer. He sat at a large wooden desk in the guestroom-turned-office in his house. The room was now filled with books. Stacks of paper were littering every available surface. The wall next to his desk was covered with a large whiteboard filled with notes, ideas and newspaper cut-outs. Essentially, the entire story line of his first book was on there. In front of his desk sat an old, worn leather chair where Dean currently read his final draft.

"You crashed the Impala through a wall?!" Dean shrieked and gave his brother a glare.

"I did not crash it, Book!Sam did."

"You wrote it! You are never driving Baby again!" Dean was very protective of his beloved classic car and it hurt every fiber of his being to even read about a scratch on her perfectly maintained coating. Sam opted not to tell him about some of the ideas he had for the next books. He had decided on making it a series soon after he came up with the first ideas for the book and his publisher agreed.

"What's the silliest name for a man you can think of?

"Chuck." Dean replied without a beat.

"Chuck? Hm, how about Chuck Shurley?"

"What about it?"

"As my pen name." Dean looked at him incredulously. Sam continued. "Obviously, I can't use my real name."

"Right, you already used it for your main character." Dean was not tired of reminding him. Sam glared at his brother. "More importantly, I don't want the _Supernatural_ books to interfere with my job. So, Chuck Shurley it is."

"Wacky name for a wacky story."

Sam chose to ignore Dean and resumed typing. After some time, Dean put the last sheet of paper on the pile on the floor next to the chair and looked up. "You know, it's not half bad."

"Gee, thanks Dean."

"Seriously. Crashing the Impala aside, I think you captured us well. Glad, that there are no chick flick moments." Dean grinned, then sobered and lowered his head. "What you did with Mom and Jess… it's a good metaphor." Dean finished with a low voice.

Sam did not look up from the computer screen. "You think I can publish it like that?" He asked cautiously.

"Hell, yes!" Dean's mood instantly changed and he got up. "It's a great story and people would be crazy not to read it. Even if it's by some _Chuck_ _Shurley_."

Sam finally looked up from the computer and smiled at Dean. "Thanks, and I promise to keep your ukulele out of it."

"Deal. There are probably enough details about our lives in there already."

"Also, no one would believe a guy like Dean, Book!Dean that is, driving a muscle car and listening to classic rock non-stop would be playing the ukulele in a band. It's just so out of character."

"What do you mean, out of character? I love my car and my uke. If it's good enough for Eddie Vedder, it's good enough for me."

"I know. That's why it's fiction. Book!Dean could never live up to real life."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Any time."

* * *

## Tall Tales

_[Sam's driveway. Dean is checking Sam's car.]_

Dean was buried under the hood of Sam's car. He made a vague gesture and Sam put the requested screwdriver in Dean's hand. Then, Sam sat back down on the cooler next to the car.

"So, Bobby called the other night. Thanked me for the new book."

"He did?" Dean was surprised. "Does he know he's in it?"

"Bobby says, now he has proof that he really is the only grown-up in this family."

Dean emerged from the car. "Oh, poor Sammy! I guess with _Tall Tales_ you ruined all your street cred." 

"Ha, ha. By the way, Bobby is looking forward to your next show."

"Oh, do I have to?" Dean groaned.

"Dean! You said if I manage to add slow dancing aliens to my books, you'll get on stage wearing a dress and sing _I am too sexy_."

"I was drunk!" Dean tried to defend himself.

"And I wrote about slow dancing aliens!"

"Fine. Wait, will Cas be there?"

"God, I hope so."

Sam noticed Dean's face turning red but decided not to say anything. Watching Cas watch Dean would be quite the show itself.

* * *

## All Hell Breaks Lose

"You know, Book!Ash will be back, right?"

It had been a couple of weeks since the latest book was published but Sam still had to reassure his brother.

"Sure hope so," Dean grumbled. "Couldn't you have killed off Jo?"

"What a weird way to talk about our friends."

"She's just so smug about it! Ash said he'll come back to haunt her."

"Not a bad idea."

"By the way, why isn't Charlie in the books yet? She'd be awesome."

"Yeah, she would but actually…" Sam looked embarrassed. "Charlie told me not to write her into the story. She said, and I am quoting: 'Don't you dare! All the best characters die. I don’t want to die.' "

"Serves you right!"

* * *

## No Rest for the Wicked

_[Dean's kitchen. Two fresh beers on the counter.]_

"You know, physical therapy actually felt like hanging on these hooks."

"I remember you bitching about it. Guess, what inspired me to send you to hell, Dean." Sam chuckled.

"Thanks. Always nice to have a brother looking out for ya." Dean paused. "Not easy to read about you sobbing over my dead body."

"Well, I thought this time it should be the other way around."

"Come on, Sam! It was not easy reading about me sobbing over your body either."

"Was not easy writing it."

"Here is an idea: write a book without all the ugly crying. How about something funny, like a suicidal teddy bear?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Worst idea ever."

* * *

## Heaven and Hell

_[Sam's back porch]_

"Why did you have to make Cas an angel?" Dean asked petulantly. "Seriously, it's messing with his head."

"His head or yours?" Sam could not help but chuckle at his brothers complaints. Dean had started complaining about Angel!Cas the moment he first read about it. Sam was used to it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, I told you. It's just fiction that sometimes gets inspired by real life."

"Sometimes?" Dean scoffed. "Please, you put most of our lives in the blender, mixed it with salt and ghosts, added some flavor – and demons – and there you go."

"Well, then you know why Cas is an angel."

Dean was confused. Sam sighed and continued. "He saved you, got you back to life."

Dean shrugged, even though he knew Sam was right. "He's a paramedic. It was his job."

"So is the angel's job." Sam thought the matter closed but Dean complained some more.

"What about the personal space issue? Where did that come from?"

"Seriously? Five minutes in the same room with you guys gets me books worth of UST material."

"UST?"

"You don't wanna know." Sam mumbled and quickly changed the subject. "Dean, what's with all the questions all of a sudden? Don't you have a gig tonight or something else to focus on?"

"Roadhouse at nine. Cas and Charlie will be there. Ash is behind the bar. We'll be playing some Kansas, Jo insisted." Dean rolled his eyes but he could not hide a smile. Kansas were his favorites, too. "You coming?"

"Yeah. I…" Sam hesitated. "I'll bring Eileen."

"Finally!" Dean grinned at his brother and held his hand up for a high five. Sam shook his head, he smiled but declined Dean's offer.

* * *

## The End

_[The Roadhouse. Sam and Dean in their usual booth.]_

"You know, you are kind of hard on Book!Sam with the whole demon blood thing." The storyline was bothering Dean.

"I know. I… He deserves it."

"Why would you think that?"

"He betrayed you, Dean. Sam went behind your back."

"Is this fact or fiction, you are talking about, Sammy? Remember what Bobby said?"

"Idjits?"

"The other thing."

"Don't confuse the characters with real life. I know. But I think he said it to you after the Impala crashed."

"Still true, though."

"I guess."

"So, you did not betray me."

"Dean, I stole from you."

"You were 17 and you borrowed my credit card. Sammy, you were just a kid hanging out with the wrong people. Don't be too hard on yourself, ok?"

"Ok."

"You made Ruby a demon, that's totally worth a few hundred bucks," Dean grinned. "You know I never was as mad at you as Book!Dean, right? I'd never want us to part ways."

"I know. Thanks, Dean. It means a lot, even if it was a long time ago."

"Hey, no chick flick moments."

"You love chick flicks."

"I know. Hey, how did you come up with Stoner!Cas, by the way?" Dean deflected.

"Cas told me some of his college stories."

"Cas did pot?!"

"You did not know?"

"No, but I am sure as hell going to find out!" Dean said and grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

## The Real Ghostbusters

_[Outside Dean's house]_

"Dean? Where are you?"

"'m on the roof! Had to fix the drain."

"What's with the voice mail? _Come over at 7.15 sharp_."

"I thought we could have pizza and a beer."

"At 7.15 sharp?"

"Well, yeah. So I would not lose track of time and miss – " Dean caught himself at the last moment.

"Miss what?"

"Dr. Sexy, MD?" Dean mumbled.

"Seriously? I am here to remind you of your show?"

"There is also pizza!"

"Do I have to watch it?"

"It's a classic, Sammy. Based on a book."

Sam sighed and went to get a beer. He would need it.

 

_[Some time later in Dean's living room, watching Dr. Sexy]_

"Have you ever thought about turning _Supernatural_ into a TV show?"

"I don't know. Sera said there were some offers. Do you think it would work on TV?"

"Of course, Sammy! You have some great _Monster of the Week_ books. Also, think of the fans. They'd be thrilled to have faces for Sam and Dean."

"Then the actors could go to conventions so we won't ever have to." Sam chuckled.

"What's a convention?"

* * *

## Point of No Return

_[Sam's place]_

" _Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that… I got laid._ " Dean mock-read a passage from Sam's latest book. "You really had to put it in the book?"

"Why not? It fits."

"Come on. You don't need to make that kind of innuendo about your brother."

"That's what's bothering you? Dean, I wrote tons of scenes where you flirted or even got laid." Dean did not reply. "Is this bothering you because it's Cas? He is my friend too, you know. And I kinda like the idea of you guys getting together."

Dean's face drained of all color. "You do? How do you know I…" He stopped himself.

"You are my brother. I know how you are around a crush of yours. Seen it plenty of times, even if you have never been this flustered about anyone but Cas."

Dean sat stock still and remained silent.

"Are you going to do something about Cas?"

"Like what?" Dean finally said.

"Ask him out, dude! Do it, or I'll ask him for you in the next book."

"Don't you dare!" Dean shrieked and then quietly added, "I'll think about it."

* * *

## Two Minutes to Midnight

_[The Roadhouse]_

"You know, you should write an entire book about dick jokes." Dean was nursing his third beer and was slightly buzzed. Sam sat next to him at the bar and scoffed at his brothers ideas. It was a regular Friday night at Harvelle's.

"That's ridiculous, Dean. Next thing, you want us to be friends with the King of Hell."

"Why not? Might be kinda cool."

"No. I'd write about time travelling to the Wild West before I'd do that."

"Dude, yes! That would be awesome. Plus, you on a horse is always hilarious."

* * *

## The Final Book: Swan Song

"Is this really the end of the series?"

"I think so."

"No, Sam! Come on. You can't just throw yourself in the pit and wrap it up."

"You think Book!Sam should not die at the end?"

"Of course not! Sam and Dean need to get back together!" Dean really got agitated and tried to convince his brother. "There is no end if Sam and Dean are not on the road together. I mean, the apple pie life with Lisa, that's just temporary, right? It's not what Dean wants!"

Dean did have a point, and Sam conceded. "Maybe in the end Sam could be saved from the pit but reuniting with Dean, I don't know. That sounds like it's worth its own story."

"Then write another book!" Dean encouraged his brother.

"Dean, I have a job. As much as I love the _Supernatural_ books, I can't just go on writing them. It just takes up so much time."

"Sam, listen. You are a good lawyer, but let's be honest here. That's not where your heart is."

"But I have to…" Sam tried to interrupt Dean.

"I know, you think you have to help people but don't you see? Just check out, what's it called, the _tumbler_ or something? The _Supernatural_ books are helping a lot of people in a lot of different ways. Don't let something you think you should do hold you back from something you actually want to do."

"Are you saying I should quit being a lawyer?"

"Just think about it. The book sales are good and are you really finished with Sam and Dean's story? I mean, where is Eileen?"

Sam thought about his girlfriend and smiled lovingly. "Yeah, she would make a great huntress."

"Definitely. Just don't kill her." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Like he would ever kill off his girlfriend.

"And think about Bobby!" Dean continued. "He should have a shot with Jody, right? At least in the books Bobby should get some." He grinned. "Think about how awkward Bobby would feel if he read that. Totally worth another book."

Sam considered that. "Maybe he'd rather be with Ellen? And the angels need something to do, now that it's post-Apocalypse."

"See? So much to tell. But maybe let Chuck go." Dean suggested.

"Why? I like my pen name."

"I think it's time for him to retire. I know you made him up to separate your professional life from your writing but you are the _Supernatural_ books and I am damn proud of that. You don't need to hide behind a weird little dude anymore."

"Yeah. … Honestly, I don't remember why I made him to be that short." That had Dean laughing out loud and Sam joined his brother. He definitely was not ready to give up on _Supernatural_ yet.


End file.
